Black & Blue
by Irken PopTart
Summary: A dark Tallest Slash, geared twords the more mature fans, no children. Please RR
1. Default Chapter

Obligatory authors note and disclaimers, LOUD BLARING WARNING:  
  
Greetings and salutations children of the dark side of our fandom. You may or may not know me. If you do, it is most assuredly as 'Invader Zam'. Others, finding this from some mysterious way of fate, will be familiar with Reyu, Sabrina, Ty-dye, or Markie. I'm the demented mind from behind such pieces of trash as 'Insults From Kindergarten', It's sibling, 'Insults N Kollege', 'Life with Yu', and creator of the not yet famous 'Xentromorphs' band, living in the Invader Zim universe. I've only been a fan of the show obsessively for a couple years. Fancying myself as a collector of ANYTHING Zim related. Originally, I was just a normal fan, but due to my..Not so unique nature, and sticking true to the label of obsessive fan-girl, I almost instantly became engrossed in the slash fields. Surprisingly, at first I was highly opposed to any ZADR, preferring to read what little 'decent' ZAGR there is out there.  
  
Of course, after reading every one of the stories out there centered around my beloved Tallest, I poked my nose into the dark side, and sort of, as I tend to do, tripped. So now I'm bathed in darkness, and gag at any ZAGR I find. Funny how that works. You should see the trauma it caused my mate. I thought surely she would kill me for bringing it to light. Because you see, She, portraying our dear Zimmy, preferred my fan character at the time. But after a decision that Tak was a BITCH, and therefore no good for our little Dibby, she submitted. Regardless. I'm now an avid fan.  
  
I'm also a perverse, horny teenager. Bet you saw that one coming, didn't you? Well, it's said now. Again, back to the explanations. I fancy lemons, or at the very least, lemon scented stories. HOWEVER. I fancy only well written, grammatically correct stories. Ones that have more to them then..Ah.anno. Character A sticks his cock/member/some other vulgar wording into Character B's twat/pussy/ass, whatever. See how stimulating that was? Didn't it just make you all fuzzy inside? That's what I thought. And.for those of you that sentence DID effect. This story is so not for you. Go away. Find some cheap.Uh.I dunno. Go oogle over playboy. You frighten me.  
  
So. For those of you expecting, let me quote here, "Cheap Gay Sex" (Cookies for anyone who can tell me where I pulled that from!) you are SO shit out of luck. The sex here isn't cheap. Gay. Yeah. Sure. But.I'm not cheap. "I DESIRE CHEAP SEX!.... You have to go away now Ri," *blank stare* This will have.validity. Or something like that. It'll have some semblance of a plot perhaps. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with it yet. We'll find out when we get there I suppose. And now, to loose a good 90% of my readers. THIS IS NOT ZADR! THIS IS _TALLEST_ Slash. Anybody left? Cool.  
  
Now that I'm done with that statement, only taking me what, 5 paragraphs to make. The Disclaimer. The characters herein are property of Viacom international, the precious brainchildren of Jhonen Vasquez, whom would gladly feast apon my soul for what I'm doing to his mind-spores. And I own none of that. I DO HOWEVER. Own the Xentromorphs, The Skytra, and the concepts for the irken Queens, Drones, Melik, Lun, the reserves, and the Forgotten. And..just about everything else in this damn story. Most co- owned with my beloved Lemming. Inspirational thanks goes to Mouko, Laguna, HopelessParanoidRomantic, Dib's Lyn, ArmandLeg, Apricot the Gerbil, and any others I may have neglected to mention, mostly for their beautiful interpretations of the Almighty Tallest. Mouko, I must also thank for Medic Fuchsia, and HPR for the fan-characters Silver, Jer, and Gold. These have become some of my favorite characters, rivaling the cannons!  
  
Now, to my friends. A special shout-out to Toast, Lacey, Tina, Bonnie, Cat, and Matt! I love you my malicious minions of evil! And maybe you'll enjoy this twisted thing of horror. Or at least endure it for a while. Except for you B. Sorry, no Zim/Dib love on this round. Maybe later.  
  
Now that disclaimer and thanks are out of the way, I'll get to the warnings. This fanfiction is NOT FOR CHILDREN. So if you are UNDER 18. GO THE FUCK AWAY. I'll make your eyes bleed. Seriouslly. Also, if you happen to be disturbed by S&M, N/C, or god forbid, m/m sex. I'd suggest again you run while you can, because if you stay, then leave in the middle, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! AND IT WILL HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! HAUNT YOUUUUU! Ah.right. Well. Not for kids. Rape, death, mass amounts of pain and confusion. Romance. Squicky things. WIGGLING! And FAN-CHARACTERS! OH THE HORROR!  
  
God. I've babbled like a hobo for over a page. Mm.. I think that will do for now. The purpose lost to time, here is a bit of fearful reading, affectionately called, for now at least 'B&B'  
  
BLACK AND BLUE  
A Tallest Slash,  
By  
'Invader Zam'  
Dedicated to my beloved Lemming  
  
Pain, centered deep within his body, couldn't remember what battle had caused it. Must have won, because here he was, laying in a soft bed, the bed of royalty. Trying to sink into the fabric, he let his blurry mind try to slip back into sub-consciousness. Movement beside him caused his eyes to snap open. Why? Shifting his gaze to meet a pair of eyes, blue and black as the vast expanse of space.. Very rare color those eyes, in fact, he only knew of one man with eyes like those. Becoming tense, he stared at the taller man, much like a frightened animal stares at the being who brings them death.  
  
With the dark, possessive glint apparent in the eyes, the young one came back to reality, and wished for all he was worth that he had sunk back into his lesser brain, letting frivolous dreams take over his world. But now he could remember, The pain..Terrible, terrible pain. He would die for his actions in the night. Die at the hands of his leader, or his leader's superiors. Or much worse, die by the hands that had already caused him much grief in the past.  
  
He watched as his king, the very god of the empire rose, and quietly dressed, not seeming to pay any mind to the youth that rested on his bed. After a short pause, he glanced over his shoulder, and spoke, words filled with a dangerous nectar, "Your still here then? You have classes to attend, don't you young one? You wouldn't want to be late now..They might wonder what's kept you away, and that wouldn't be good for a young soldier like you. Would it?"  
  
Sucking in a breath once again, the youth shook his head, eyes dulling at the implications his master was giving. "N..no my lord. Forgive me. I'll hasten my leave immediately." His elder smiled down apon him, a dark look rising in his eyes as the youth dressed. "Pri.." Eyes snapped up apon hearing his name, spoken in such a manner. "Sir?" The blue eyed king let his eyes narrow "If you speak of this meeting to a soul young prince.." He let his words trail off, but the young one understood immediately. With no further words spoken, the youth left the chambers of his master, silently praying he would not be summoned again.  
  
By the gods. How in all of time and space could any class be more annoying than this one? Physical training was supposed to have been completed 387 cycles ago. Yet here he was again, dealing with his most esteemed general. He could hardly wait till his training was over, and he could return once more to his beloved studies. Away from this mess. His eyelids drooped as he listened to the deep throated droning of General Dic, possibly one of the most hard headed people in the kingdom. Beside him, watching him with eyes of crimson, was his competition. Red. He loathed that name. Everything about Red he loathed. Without the use of his brain, that youth was easily the strongest in the academy, and certainly one of the most loved students there were. He had the charm and wit of ...of...Well Purple couldn't think of anything to compare him to, but reguardless, the red eyed youth had the intelligence of a Blorchian.  
  
"And so, in completing this exercise, we will determine which of you are better suited for duty in the armada, and which of you need to be sent back to Devastus." Several of the youths blinked, dumbfounded at this statement. One, bold enough to question the maddened general, tried to aliviate the massive amounts of confusion. ".General.? Sir.? Um, not to interrupt, your speech is valid and riveting. But sir, what about those of us. not assigned to be in the field of combat.. The scholars, engineers, and the medics for example?" The general paused for a moment, looking to be in profound contemplation. Then he broke into a wide triumphant smile. "Oh, THOSE classes. Well. We've decided that they lack any importance."  
  
Eyes as wide as plates, Purple's antennae shot straight up, and his head snapped twords the general. Standing at his full height, he glowered. ".- Sir-." Dic looked up, Rust colored eyes narrowing. "Yes, Taller Purple?" "I believe, if you are to re-check today's events, you will find no mention of eliminating students, merely because the do not reach the most esteemed rank of warrior. Certainlly so, if they have better class duties to perform." Dic's antennae quivered in agitation. "And you, Taller Purple, as a Taller, even of the scholar class, I assume you would be honored to, perhaps..Take the place of your fellow students?" Purple's antennae swung forword, twitching. Wonderful. Just, perfect.  
  
Holding his position, Purple glared across at Red, waiting for his opponents next move. He was positive he had a couple broken ribs, and he could no longer see out of his right eye, but Red was no better off. .Well, that wasn't entirely true. The other Taller, was sporting a wide grin. "So TSP, you had enough yet? Ready to go back and train again?" TSP. He despised that nickname. Taller Scholar Purple, something the warriors called him frequently, though it was meant to be a respectful term, the warriors used it in contempt, and knew the agitation it rose in him. About to make some over the top remark that would leave his co-Taller confused, Purple was silenced as a tall woman entered the room. Surely a good two feet below Purple and his opponent, It shouldn't have bothered him. No. Shouldn't have mattered, he was taller, But this woman, bore the cloak, boots, and sweeping attire of the high council. This was head councilwoman Dran. Tallest Spork's Viser.  
  
It was of course, at the moment the Taller was contemplating Dran's lovely violet eyes that Red, took his opportunity to attack, throwing Purple to the floor. Momentairilly stunned, Purple lay, pinned beneath the other Taller, his breath coming in, in short gasps. Dran watched as, in a matter of seconds, the purple eyed Taller's demeanor changed. Letting out a scream that startled over half the observing class, the Scholar thrashed about, before sending Red flying across the room, into a group of observing warriors. As he looked about him, wild eyed, and Red, quite baffled, stood once again, Dran's narrowed eyes seemed to lighten. "His Almighty has requested your presence, my Taller's. It would be wise, if you were not to keep him waiting."  
  
Standing before a Tallest, is something few irkens experience in their lifetimes, and most certainly, it is a wonderful, terrifying experience. Red took in every sight, sound, and scent of the palace, knowing that one day, it would all belong to him, and, as they waited in the meeting hall, Red showed no hesitation of letting his rival know this. "What do you think Purple? Soon, Very soon, this. All of this, is going to be mine." Casting a sideways glance to Red, Purple, though still somewhat on edge, managed to scoff. "Yours? We are both the same height Taller Red. Don't forget that....Beside this. Almighty Spork is the Tallest." "But he can't live forever Purple.." The warrior inched closer, a coy smile playing across his handsome face.. A sudden blink, Purple's antennae flattened. Handsome? That...that. . Whatever he was.he was very close. Too close. Indeed Red was almost touching him.. Purple let out a startled squeak as Red's claws traced the air that outlined his face.. Too close, almost touching him. Touch was forbidden. Red wouldn't risk.. Wouldn't dare to. "Can't live forever.No-one can..So it's best to go ahead and give in Scholar Purple. You don't want to test the patience of a God."  
  
"Demi-God I should say Taller Red." Both youth's snapped their heads twords the door, where the Almighty Spork stood proud and tall. Taller, than both of them..His antennae were sweeping forword in a show of dominance. As he reguarded the two Tallers, eyes lingering on Purple's form. "Perhaps, I can't live forever. But I might outlast you yet." Red looked to the floor, antennae pressed back ".I meant no disrespect my Almighty.." "Of course not. You were only following instinct. The one basic law of the irken species boys.." His eyes met Purple's, and he smiled with a dark warmth. "If you have power. Use it." Red cast his eyes up looking between his almighty, and the scholar that served as competition. A spark flew up in his soul..Somthing..wasn't right.  
  
Spork let his eyes wander back to Red, and he bared his teeth in a rather discouraging smile. Red decided then, that this God..Smiled far too much. Purple however, looked..struck. By something.and Red wasn't sure it had been caused by him. "You will both be staying here at my palace tonight..I trust you will find things..pleasent."  
  
Purple laughed as he fell back onto the bed in his current quarters. The dormitories for future Scholar's were lush, nothing short of the picture of comfort, but this.This was absolute. Never before had Purple seen things like this, the room itself was in hues of blue and black, Spork's signature colors, and the lighting was low, enough to read by should one wish, but soft, almost like...candlelight. There was a plush couch in the room, as well as an armchair, a dresser, a full walk-in closet, full of fine robes, which Purple found surprisingly tailored to his specifications. All in hues of iridescent blue, bordered in silver. But that wasn't at all the best of it. Oh no. Lining the walls was some of the most breathtaking artwork he had ever seen..And on the shelves to his right.. The ultimate treasure. Books. Real. Books. Oh of course there was a shelf full of holo-screens to his left. But these were books. Made from paper..He'd never been able to so much as look at a book before.  
  
But the Tallest had told him to make himself welcome, and what could ever make one more welcome, than curling up with a good book? So now he lay on the bed, stuffed with the down of some exotic feathered beast, with sheets, and a comforter made from the finest matierials on Irk, matierials smuggled out of the reserves. Purple snuggled himself into the soft bed, a soft sigh of contentment escaping him. Eyes now focused on the tales of the past, a past where Irk was ruled by Breeding Queens, special irkens of strange coloration, with brilliant wings. Winged irkens? Pure fantasy of course, but the book obviously stemmed from a time long ago..That, or perhaps it was written by a complete lunatic.  
  
Red paced quietly, already having completed the observation of his own room. Not to say it wasn't pleasant.. No. The things here were all well and good. Red had never seen a bed in all his life. He was used to the cots crammed by the dozens into the warriors dormitories. He'd looked through the closet, and apon finding a dark grey and black robe, which appeared to be roughly his size, elected to put it on. He had admired the various ancient weapons adorning the wall, looked in disgust at the small selection of..squares with squiggles on them. Something scholarly no doubt. But all in all, the room needed some work. It was too..blue. When he became Tallest, he'd be sure to change things. The color scheme in the least.  
  
Finally, after having paced the room a good hundred or so times, Red noticed a large white box in the corner of his room. Having nothing better to do at the time, he examined it for triggers, and finding none, opened it. His eyes doubled in size, and began to shine like carbon crystals in the sunlight... What he had found, was surely the greatest treasure this palace had to offer.. His antennae wiggled about on his head like prairie grass in the wind.. He'd never fathomed it could come in so many shapes, colors, and sizes..And the scents it all gave off, there was no mistaking it. Even though he had only ever had the cheap stuff, he knew easily what this blessed treasure was. Alcohol.  
  
The Almighty Tallest sat quietly in the observation room, watching irkens scrabble about the palace on their duties, He seemed to be quite lost in the contours of his mind. Dran watched him with contempt lining her pretty features. Her antennae, delicately curled behind her shoulders, twitched every so often. "My Almighty...? You've brought the children here..They've all but completed their training in the academy, But I'm quite sure, at least to my knowledge.That my most esteemed leader is in the best of health.Why would he need the Taller's to be present, if they are not to take the place of my lord?"  
  
Spork's gaze finally left the small irkens scurrying about, focusing on his most valued assistant. ".Dran." Her antennae perked quiziclly. "Yes my Almighty?" "Be silent, or I'll have your tounge removed." The viziers eyes widened, and she dared not to utter another word. After a time, seeming like an enterinty to the elder woman, Spork gave her a calm smile. "Perhaps Dran, I feel that your company is no longer enough to satisfy my growing needs." Dran's look became stiff, still however, she said nothing. "You see Dran. I've been..Very kind, to those serving beneath me. I ask nothing but what is expected of them, from their assigned duties. But this.is hardly entertaining. Watching tiny robots scurrying around the world, bent on doing menial tasks, running like a well oiled machine, as it has for eons." Spork leaned out of his chair, twords Dran, who was beginning to worry for the sanity of the Almighty. "These..Children...I will show them what the academy would not. I shall teach them Dran. The ways of the ancients.. Perhaps it is an exercise in futility, perhaps it is merely my frivolous dreams. Regardless, I am Tallest." He was apon her now, his eyes black as death, his smile cruel.  
  
"My beloved companion..I know you have tried, in your own way, to make my existence as Tallest bearable.. But you have neglected to perform past your basic job description, your base programming as it were. You know, you look lovely when your frightened Dran...Do you think I'm going to cause you harm?" He was standing before her now, his arms encircling her, almost touching..If she shifted at all, she would be in Spork's embrace. Frozen in fear, the female could say nothing... Spork glowered..And whirled away stalking out the door. Only to pause, and glance back at his trusted 'friend'. "He's beautiful, isn't he Dran? Tall, Intelligent, Strong, Impressionable.Timid..Hesitant. Fearful. Beautiful.. Like some exotic flower."  
  
The female grit her teeth, saying nothing at first, then, perhaps hoping to assure him that she was indeed listening to him, spoke. "He is as he was designed my Tallest. We all are. Every irken is the picture of perfection for the duties they are to perform." "Of course they are head council- woman, of course..But you know..Something else..Something that makes him perfect." Antennae flat against her head, the woman spat out her question, "And my Almighty? What might that -be-?" Spork gave Dran a malicious smile. "My lady.. The child has your eyes." Shadows swept off after the Tallest, and the head of the council could only stand, a look of horror stricken on her face, as the realization of what her Tallest had implied hit her.  
  
Twisting, turning, squirming, hot pain.. This must be hell. It had to be hell. Pri closed his eyes again, trying to drown out the sensation of the movement inside of him, trying to shut out the growls and deep throated moans that came from the heavy figure, pinning him to the stained sheets of the bed he had so grown to hate. False security, terrible alluring comfort, always masking the pain that would surely come from his presence here. He let out a pained cry as his lord pressed deeper into his young body.. The elder was always doing this, Obsessed with getting as close as he possibly could to the youth, not seeming to care about the blood that came with the actions. However, the dark blue eyes were staring now, angry, searching. Noise was not acceptable. Silence was desired.  
  
Choking back a scream, Pri endured the punishment for his previous mistake, hot tears trickling down his face.. This was not right..He should have been executed by now. He could tell by the looks of those around him, that his time was drawing near..Some of them looked saddened, some of them looked mortified..And Son, looked oblivious. DAMN HIM! How could he endure so simply, enjoying the pleasantries in life, living like a true prince, while Pri was forced to suffer in silence, tortured in the depths of his own mind. This was wrong, in so many ways it was wrong. All his dreams had been corrupted, nothing innocent remained to be seen, and not a soul was going to do anything about it. Could they? Rise up against a twisted king to save a young prince? Why should they? If one son of the gods died, they always had another. Always had Son.. Son..Son.. White..hot..pain..Can't breathe. Need air. Need.. "SON!"  
  
^Irk was once beautiful, and dominating over it, were three creatures, each a subspecies of Irkri. The Irkens, living on the plains of the desert planet, struggling to build up their sciences, cultures, technology..Information gathering, conqouring, violent. Of these came the grand classes, Queen, now known as Tallest, Drones, no longer in existence, once meant to breed and protect the queens, the scholars, warriors(Some suggest that the drone class became this, and it's like, lesser classes, Unseen, and Invader.) Engineers, medics, service drones, geneticists shaman(Melik),scientists, the council, Lun and later, those irkens known as the forgotton. The Xentromorphs, living underground in massive colonies, predatory, controlling, malicious, dangerous, deadly, feral, purely hive based, feeding off the other species, surely the stuff of nightmares. And finally, true name lost to time, were the Skytra, a species living in the mountainous regions of Irk, peaceful and intelligent, nature based, gentle, caring. An easy first target for Irk's leaders. Aside from the three, there is another sub-species, sometimes seen as just a genetic fluke. The Alistan. White irkens that crop up rarely, unable to last long in the harsh sun, Unable to speak, or understand written languages.Indeed, they seem a throwback, Hardly sentient.  
  
One can only dream now, of a time when Irk was beautiful, full of life, and not simply dust, metal, and blood staining the ground. Only on the reserves can one find the purity that was once on the tainted planet, before the genetics factories were built, before alien technologies came onto the land. No irken with a ID Pak is allowed beyond the gates, and no irken is ever allowed out. It is here dreams still exist, and the tales of the ancients, and the shaman, Melik, magic workers, and the Lun, healers of the soul, which is now considered laughable by most reside. It is an unattainable goal. No Tallest for thousands of years has set foot inside the gates. Nor can they write any law to open them. The reserves are the only things sacred left on Irk, where old gods still hold the laws.^  
  
He could see it all, deep within his dreams. A place where one could live out their life the way they chose, not run by any machine, but by their own hearts. Freedom.It was a precious thing that could never exist. And that was why he must become Tallest someday. Maybe he couldn't change things for the better. Not for everyone perhaps. But he could always better his own life. Selfish, yes. But Irken nature is selfish. And shouldn't he. A pause in his violet musings as a soft rapping came at his door. Antennae quirked, he blinked once.. "Ah..Yes?" Pause. "I mean, come in? The door.it's open I think." As the door slid open, revealing the tall imposing figure of the Almighty, Purple sat up with a start. "My Tallest! I..Forgive me. I meant no disrespect." Spork smiled as he regarded Purple, antennae pressed forword. "You should never leave your door unlocked Taller Purple, even in the safety of the palace. ..Are you going to invite me in, or shall I stand in the hall until the next measuring?" Purple's eyes became wide. "My..I'm sorry my Almighty, please! Come in."  
  
Spork's gaze was something Purple was beginning to worry over, The elder regarded him with interest that for all intents and purposes, shouldn't have existed. The hour was getting late, and still his Almighty showed no sign of wishing to leave his presence, ever interested in Purple's latest topic, the preservation of the tshanar insect. He had done a report on it last cycle, and it had taken up six data discs. Explaining why it would benefit them to have a highly poisonous insect, flying around the cities of irk, and it would be less dangerous than setting out the vastly mutating pesticides, and Spork's mouth was capturing his own, and he was being pinned to the couch by the more powerful irken, and the twin clawed hands were roaming over his frame, pulling at his robe and- Information came too quickly, Purple was facing overload, His eyes became wide, muscles tense. Couldn't move, being moved, carried, laid out, pinned to the..bed?!  
  
Not processing..Warm invading segmented capturing, forcing it's way in. Something.Not right..Not.right.Not RIGHT! Purple jerked back, eyes wide and wild, to see Spork smiling down at him, face too close to his. Touch..This was touch? Being attacked! He was being attacked by his Tallest! Some sort of..didn't understand.. Had to. "Wh..what have I done?" Asked timidly, not the usual demeanor of a Taller. Spork laughed, and his eyes seemed to sparkle. "Done? You? Nothing boy. You've done nothing. And you've done everything.." Sweeping antennae connected with Purple's own, making a bright spark pass between them, blue and white..Purple yelped, feeling the electricity go through his viens. It was almost a pleasant sensation, but something said it was very wrong.  
  
Not understanding..Purple began to struggle vainly, unable to raise the heavier body of his Tallest.. "Then why..?! Why are you attacking me?!" Spork's antennae jumped back at Purple's yelp, then pushed forword once again. "Attacking you? No boy. Nothing of the sort. I'm going to mate with you." His eyelids drooped lazily, and his smile took on a slightly more twisted meaning. Purple poured over those words in his brain..Mate? He meant..Like...Like.ALIENS?! Purple let out a terrified scream, then a wail, "I DON'T -WANT- EGGS IN MY STOMACH!" Spork stared at Purple as if he had grown a set of extra arms. Antennae twitched in agitation. This smeet was..beginning to be rather troublesome. Holding Purple down, he took the belt from the youth's robe and wrapped it around his mouth  
  
Purple looked terror stricken. Unable to cry out to anyone for assistance, he couldn't fathom what was about to occur. Spork gave a smile that could perhaps be seen as encouraging, but in such a situation, it was hardly useful. Slowly the Tallest rid Purple of his robe, and with a pleased sigh, took in the sight of the young irkens trembling form. Tall and lithe, skin a soft sparkling shade of sea green, not that irkens knew what the sea was.. His wide eyes, full of a primal fear, delicious and unhindered were the color of sunset and amethyst, twisted with swirls of plum, and tiny strings of black interwoven through the color. His antennae, twin black stalks that pressed flat against the back of his head in a show of absolute submission. Those stalks, billions of nerves, hardened to form the thick structure they were quivered, giving off white sparks. Fear. Spork hadn't seen such a show of emotions since he downed the past Tallest.  
  
His limbs looked useless, as if they would snap easily, but the Tallest knew those arms and legs had power beyond the contemplation of most species. Irkens seemed so delicate, but they were so dangerous. This one.He had only seen as much training as he had too, nothing more.. Irkens were built to move, though the taller they got, the more figure they seemed to have..Upon seeing a higher class irken unclothed, most alien species determined that particular irken female. For that was the apparent body structure, full of curves, with wide hips.. Spork ran his tongue over Purple's collarbone, his antennae taking in his scent..The fear, was absolutely intoxicating. Irkens were a conquering species, domination was something that ran deep within them, it gave them a sort of twisted thrill that only madmen can get in normal circumstances. But for the irkens, it was commonplace.. And since breeding had been all but eliminated, this was the only release, most irkens ever had.  
  
Letting his gaze travel downward, on of his clawed limbs following his optical enhancements. He let the tip of his claw tease the long slit in Purple's abdomen, causing the youth to jerk upward, and cry out. His eyes threatening to bulge out of his skull. Spork grinned down at his captive..He doubted Purple had ever bothered to poke about that pouch. Most scholars didn't, content to never know, or experience the small thrills. Tracing the outline of the pouch, he watched Purple's expression shift into mortified, then dazed, and finally his eyes acquired a rather glazed over look..Purple's rigidness gave way, and he became still, save for his sporadic breathing. Looking back up at Purple, he cast a dark smile, before piercing the thin membrane of the pouch. Purple's pained expression, and the scream he released from behind the gag, also assured the Tallest of his previous assumption. Shaking his head gently, Spork swept his antennae about. "You scholars.Make it terribly hard." Bringing his claws down, then up the expanse of the slit without probing deeper, he cut away the small bit of skin, met with sticky black-purple fluid, much the color of the youths eyes. Sticky pink fluid began to escape the corners of Purple's glazed eyes, and for the span of a moment, Spork seemed almost concerned. Bringing his free hand up to Purple's eyes, he wiped the fluid away. "Don't cry..It doesn't suit a Taller.."  
  
Purple felt sick as the claws probed blindly in his pouch, searching for..something. He couldn't be quite sure of what it was his Tallest expected, the feeling was terribly unpleasant, and he wanted nothing more than to go back to Devastus at that moment, and bury his troubles in an obstacle course. He didn't truly understand this concept of mating.It was forbidden as far as he had known, Alien species did it all the time.Some irkens were rumored to have participated in such activities, But these irkens were members of the Forgotten.The marked ones. The lost irkens, unfit for duty, but not worthwhile enough to waste destruction to. All he knew, was it involved wiggling, and the depositation of eggs in one's stomach. It made his squeedilly spooch turn inside out just thinking about it. The Almighty seemed to notice that Purple's mind had wandered off into it's analytical thinking, and thusly brought him back to life by leisurely running his tongue from base to tip of Purple's left antennae..It sparked violently, a brilliant blue, and the scholar lurched.  
  
Fire. He was on..Fire? Swimming, his head was swimming. Everything is static. How can everything be static. Feels.Not.right..not.bad.but.not..good? What does good feel like? Can't think straight. Deep throated purr..Was that him? No.No.Twirrr..That was him.. What an odd noise for him to make. Even Spork seems surprised by that one, claws probing deeper, brush against..AH! Eyes can't get any larger than they already are.Push toward the claws, brush against again, soft sigh..That.that.more of that.Yes.that..is..is.nice? ..wrong? Can't be sure..But more..please more of that. Claws grasping..him.what? Confusion, very dazed expression, looking quiziclly at his Tallest, and the appendage in his claws..That.is.not normal.is it? Looks irken..Built like his tongue, colored the same..Segmented, but..sensitive.like the antennae? Part of him..Confusion. The Almighty is pleased however..Seems to be very pleased.Purring, deep throated purring..Sounds nice..He heard Red do that once.When he killed that warrior that was too stupid to know when to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Warm. Very, very warm. Burning almost.Nerves reacting improperly. Stimulation overload. More confusion another appendage. This one though.It's.blue? And.it's prehensile? It is....And it's coiling around. AH! RED! Do that again!.....Red? No. Not Red. Red isn't here. It's the Almighty. Not Red. Why would he think of.. Don't think about that now. GODS! The segments can move?! INDEPENDANTLLY?! More cries, Desperate, pleading, screeching, all muffled behind the belt tied securely around his mouth..Blurred eyes seeing blue turn to angry crimson, and back again, can't tell.Who.Spork? Red? Doesn't matter. Need to move. Squirming, twisting, gasping.More touch, more feeling, more, need MORE! Try to analyze the situation.. Not sure of the details. One appendage, splitting off into two, wrapped around another appendage, doing the same, twisting, like..dancing serpents.? Warm, fire.white light, can't see CAN'T SEE! Loosing.reality. No more boundries, Threads tearing, sanity shredding. Teeth, clamping down around throat, not breaking skin, but close, move at all and you'll die. Death.Now? Are you already dead? Full of energy, electricity, must.call out..Call out to the gods.Forbidden! Call out for your soul! What soul? Call out to your god.Your master, your RED! Explosion.  
  
The room is lit up with brilliant archs of blue electricity, which fades after a split second, leaving two irkens bathed in a dull glow, one is triumphant, but..disconcerned. Couldn't make out the word from behind the gag..Mumbled jargen.Perhaps. Shouldn't concern himself with it. The other, younger irken, eyes glassy, half lidded..Antennae laid against the sides of his head..Looks at his elder in confusion.Not.sure..Questions dancing across his features... The gag is taken away, replaced with the elders mouth.Soft kiss.. Not going to argue.. "Didn't take long for you Taller..Perhaps..next time.we can do a bit more, and you can hold out a bit longer." Eyes unbelieving. Next time..? More.? -Longer-?!  
  
How cute! You lasted this far! GREAT! Betcha thought that was pretty fucking scary. And are you confused yet? Remember, I said Tallest slash, not RAPR! Don't worry your heads too much however, even my mate is twitching. Who are Pri and Son? (Pronounced Ss-ON) do they have ANY EFFECT WHATSOEVER ON THIS STORY?! Do you CARE? Will you stick around to find OUT? Regaurdless, comments are welcome, direct them to Fillerbunny13@hotmail.com, Flames will be taken seriously. I may cry, and then my Lemming will bitch at you, and consume your soul-soup. She hungers for essence! ESSENCE! ..Reguardless, I'll reply, even if it's only with a blank computer face. /o o\ See my little drooped antennae. 


	2. Sex, Drugs, Rock&Roll

Welcome loyal readers. Or curious assholes. This chapter won't contain any notes from reviews or email, seeing as how it's been done before I even posted the first chapter. This chapter contains more confusion, and a quote, let's see if you can tell me where the words in - - came from. Cookies awarded to those that can! This portion of the fanfic was enjoyable enough to write, and it only adds to the previous chapters confusion. THIS one has everything though! Sex, Drugs, & Rock&Roll. . Non-con warning in this one, painful, painful stuff. Not too disturbing though, but then, that's on MY terminology. Yours may be a totally different story.  
  
I'm not exactly sure, as stated before, where this is going, it sort of flows where it does, like some crazy oiled rat-bitch down a sewer of lemony fresh dish soap. Sadly, as I sit here, typing, musing, and generally rambling, again like a hobo, My beloved bandmate Xian, is singing about his ass hurting. .That was purely my fault. Take that as you will. 'My ass is in paaaiiin,' Did you know, 'Black and White' for the PC, has totally consumed the mind of my beloved partner? Three days, playing for HOURS, STARTED THE FUCKING GAME THREE BLOODY TIMES! AND STILL!.... If any of you have a remedy that doesn't involve massive bloodflow..(I'll take those suggestions too however.) I'd be quite pleased to hear it. ( Fillerbunny13@hotmail.com )  
  
Mmm. More sex is in this chapter, more of my ill mannered humor. More.stuff. And now for a small announcement. Bonnie! If you're reading, this is for YOU! Iiiiii am going to try my little claws at a ZADR. Futuristic, but full of twisted confusion. I've got a title image in the works, and while THAT has turned out quite nicely, we'll have to see how I can portray Dib & Zim in the written word. This is sure to cause much ill- bellyness from a beloved artist. Let us pray he never stumbles across it. Anyway. Same applies here as before, I'm introducing some new characters here, which will make at least one more cameo in the upcoming chapters, but aren't going to play a major role. They may, if I feel I have the time, energy, or care to do so, have a story of their own, already titled, 'The Forgotten; Lost within the Underground' I think that's about all. So.If any of this offends you, or offends your mummy & daddy, THERES THE DOOR, DON'T LET IT HIT YOU IN THE ASS ON THE WAY OUT! End Transmission.  
  
BLACK AND BLUE  
Chapter Second  
By 'Invader' Zam  
  
The hall thrummed with the music, celebrating another victory for the empire, gentle eyes which had seen far too much looked off into the void, watching nothing, aware of everything. He was a lost soul here..A prince among men. He was a prince. And he wished with all his soul he had been born a beggar. He could hear his 'brother', his twin enter the room, pausing to flash charm at a pretty courtier. The young girl giggled softly, and seemed to keep the charming prince's attentions for all of a moment. Soon he was aside his brother, leaning over his throne, on the right side of his Lord's. "Prrrrrriii.. Staring off into space again, are you? You should be celebrating! Have some wine, or some of those sweets you like so much."  
  
Pri's usually soft eyes were cold as he looked to his brethren, his tone like ice. "Son. I have no desire to partake in the celebrations of this eve. I am here, merely apon my Lord's command." Son tsked, stretching himself out in a leisurely manner. "Pity..You've become such the dull beast my brother.What kind of prince are you, if your as serious as the advisors ALL the time? You act as if the world is on your shoulders." His sparkling eyes gave off a glint. "What's she like Pri?" Pri's head snapped back, his eyes wide. "W.What?!" Son licked his lips. "The woman that captured my brother's heart from his books, and made him so prone to dreaming away his life! Of course, I can tell. You've been acting so much like a lovesick fool lately. Nothing like you once were."  
  
Eyes falling, Pri sucked in a breath. "There is no-one Son. No-one at all." His brother clapped his hands together, and stood abruptly, taking his hand. "Wonderous. Then you can have a dance with me!" Eyes wide in confusion, the young prince could only stammer in reply, as he was dragged out onto the floor of the hall, and pulled closer than he might like to his kin. He tried once to pull back, just wishing to return to his musings. But Son was demanding, and refused to let him go, dominating his movements until the two of them were gliding across the floor in dance. He could hear the people of the hall laughing softly, feel their eyes apon him. They knew. All of them knew. Capes sweeping across the floor, Pri pressed close to his brother, resting his head against his kin's shoulder. Cinnamon, Son smelled of hot cinnamon candy. Inhale..Breathe in, mind falling away.. Falling..The world around him disappeared.  
  
The people of the halls were watching, Son could feel their hungry gazes, the jealous looks of the girls.He was in control, every movement he made was the definition of grace, and Pri only added to his element. He smiled as he watched his brother-prince fade off into the darkness, lost in the music and gentle movements of the dance. He really was an amazing partner. They fit together so well, even if the two of them differed in more ways than he could count. The music slowed, seeming to want the dancers to go on forever. Finally it stopped..And Son was left gazing into the wondrous depths that served as Pri's eyes. The eyes slowly fell shut, and Son stared quietly down at his brother, peace covering his pale features, lips parted.Inviting.. Slowly, the scarlet prince brought his head down, capturing his brother in a kiss.  
  
Pulsing lights, loud music, smoke everywhere. GODS this was amazing! Every sense was being overwhelmed, the electricity in the air too much to bear. All around, irkens, writhing together in something considered a dance, jumping, swaying, singing. Everywhere around it was like..heaven? He couldn't tell. He didn't care. This was his kind of place. He had happened apon it, simply wandering the city. He really shouldn't have been outside of the palace at this hour, but he hadn't ever been one to follow rules anyway. So here he was, in the midst of madness. The madness of the Underground, engaged in the sickening practices of the Forgotten. Slark above, he loved these people.  
  
Every irken in the place was dressed so unlike him, so unlike the empire. Loose clothes, tight clothes, it didn't matter, they were certainly not uniforms. Black, Blue, Orange, Red, Magenta, Silver, Shades of grey, any color! It was all here! Webbed, striped, splotched, zippered, patched. Everything. And almost every irken here had some sort of trinket, some small plastic or metal bauble. Jewelry..Very few higher irkens had use for the stuff, but here it was treasured, and Gods was it beautiful. And here.Dangers he had never seen had been carried out..Irkens with piercings n their antennae. PIERCED antennae. That had to have been the most painful experience known to an irken. Everywhere he looked, twisting bodies in shades of light green, all blotched with black in one way or another.  
  
For that was how you saw a Forgotten. By the mark apon their body, the tattoo signifying they were a useless part of the race. Most of the irkens here had left him to his drinking, wary of his robes and mannerisms, he was one of the others. Not like them at all. He didn't belong, but they wouldn't send him away. No.If he was here to forget, then he was welcome. Crimson eyes blinked as the music faded out, and every irken in the place froze, eyes turned twords the stage in the back of the huge room. Taller Red's antennae fell.. Over? Just.like that it was all over? Smoke crept out from unseen places in the floor of the stage, pooling out over the frozen crowd. Lights went out, and all to be seen was the multi colored sparks given off by the dozens of zombified irkens. Red could make out figures coming onto the stage, and moving to stand behind or on raised platforms. POP! A light came on to the right of the stage, a tall irken clad completely in black was bent over a highly complex electric keyboard.. CRACK! To the left, in the back, two irkens, identical in every way, with mismatched clothes, orange and blue, high collared, long sleeved, loose pants..Stood pressed together, one arm raised to the ceiling, one pointing to the crowd, guitars at their feet. FLASH! Far behind them, a small irken dressed in loose fitting blue pants, light shoes, a black shirt and magenta colored vest moved in behind a set of drums.  
  
A shower of sparks flew from the stage, and the four irkens turned to gaze twords the center stage, blank expressions on their faces. Red's antennae perked forword, consumed by curiosity he moved closer to the stage. The crowds antennae wiggled..That was a salute saved only for the Tallest themselves. Moving center stage, face to the ground, was a tall irken, built much like a smaller one, possessing the necessary curves, as far as Red could tell, but lacking the spindly arms..He was dressed in a skintight shirt, with netted sleeves, and a pair of baggy pants, stitched with red. A brilliantly colored rainbow heart was worn around his neck, and his antennae had more piercings than Red dared count. Raising his head, the sound of metal clinking together cut through the air. His dark plum colored eyes narrowed, and he smiled at the crowd, Large silver fangs set in his mouth. Claws raised up, then pulled toward the irken at the keyboard. Never taking his eyes off the irken in center, he began to play, followed soon by the drummer in back. The twins, swept up their hands and turned their heads to the crowd, taking up the guitars.  
  
Then, like a siren in a dark hall, the irken in the center began to sing "~When your lost, little child.. Will I find you? When your soul cries out for more, will I STRIKE you?!~" Red's eyes glassed..He could feel the rhythm pulsing now, through the floor, louder, harder than before. It was something he daren't consider before. Bodies about him, close, violent struggles for power.. "~I see it in your eyes, You know you want it,You feel it in your soul, you know I got it.~" The male at the keyboard turned, following the lead singers gaze as it set itself onto Red. He spoke in a dangerous tone that seemed too pleasant to be evil.. "Spinning faster down the spiral, falling down the rabbit hole, Turning like a whirl-a-round, I've fucking lost my control! When you come crawling to me, broken like the toy you are, can I never give a damn? Will you ever reach the stars? Trust me, I'll keep you. Walk with me, I'll trip you up, Dragging you down to the seven levels of hell, demented little fuck."  
  
Caught up in the music, irkens around him pawed each other like animals, oblivious to the effect it was having on Red's drunken mind..Antennae bouncing to the beat, the lead singer began to move, his hips swaying from side to side.He moved closer to the edge of the stage, eyes piercing through the youthful warrior. "~You've fallen through the barrier, your lost among your own, the only how you ever know is what you have been shown! Twisting in the world below, you see forbidden things, Sensual and angered, far from the world of kings!~"  
  
What.sort of noise was this? He had never heard anything so.Outwardly against the code of irkens.But still this particular forgotten, pools of black beneath his eyes, with tiny slashmarks going down to claim his place, kept on, with the encouragement of the crowd. "~I see with the eyes of the angels, deep within your soul, and this is how little child, I know you've lost control! So let me be your bodyguard, your nightmare in the light, Don't face the daemon deep inside, keep him out of sight. Base your world around this time, this electric pulse I feed, in the realm of forgotten whores, only desire and need! Waste your life and waste your mind, in this sickened spell, for in this place you have fallen through, SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL! Light, Pulse, Smoke, Choke, Electric, Need, Want, Have, Take~" It cut out suddenly, and then at once, the crowd, and the band, made a strange sound..a sort of deep throated hum, before all at once they chorused.. "FEEL!"  
  
Red suddenly became aware of a tall female moving his way, purposefully, light shining in her pink eyes. She stopped before him, long antennae trying in vain to raise themselves high. She swayed from side to side watching him, her sparkling white dress catching light and seeming to cascade into a virtual rainbow of colors. "You aren't dancing." She stated simply. Music pulsed in the background, "~When you're lost, little child.. Will I find you? When your soul cries out for more, will I STRIKE you?! I see it in your eyes, You know you want it. You feel it in your soul, you know I got it. ~ The sounds of the lead singers voice echoed through his antennae as the young female began to dance with him.This song wasn't so bad.the people.weren't so bad..and this touch was electrifying.  
  
The music froze, as did the crowd, The girl keeping Red still. Guitar Chord. "Godless. We are abandoned." Guitar Chord. "Godless. We paid the toll." Drum. "Godless. We failed to past the test." Keyboard. "AND NOW WE'VE LOST CONTROL!" The music started again, and everyone resumed their movements, seeming to be more frenzied than before, the girl pressed close to red, swaying back and fourth, moving up and down, claws sliding over his chest, his back.down.over his hips. Grinding, waving, pulsing. "~I need to feel you there, in the depths of me, holding on for life, never let go, won't let you cease to be, Never letting go, struggling for- Control~ (Control, control)" Echoed out.. The lead singer was now dancing with the tall male, as much as was allowed with his singing, and the tall green eyed irken's playing of the keyboard. "~Time it passes here like glass through the sand, never understanding, in forgotten lands, the people here are death alive, starving wastes of life. Won't you come and join us? Celebrate our strife!~"  
  
The green eyed male smiled darkly at the singer, his own voice rising across the room. "~Twist, Turn, Pulse, Electric, Need, Want, Have, Take, Move, Breathe. Breathe. BREATHE! Life can never last, but movement stays on. Alone. To be forever. Alone. To bleed and die. Alone. To last forever. Never told us why. Knowing you, is tasting you. Take what I give and be reborn, lost little child..I give you death.~" The music stopped. All five of the group stared out into the crowd, the lead singers hand on the keyboard players shoulder. All at once, speaking in a monotone whisper "Lost little Child. We offer life." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Purple stared at the same word in the same sentence on the same page of the same book he had been 'reading'. -Emotion; is an irrational, and powerful master- Master.Emotion. This last concept was something foreign. Of course Purple knew of some emotions. Anger, hatered, fear..But this was something he certainly hadn't counted on.. He didn't understand the.. Confusion. and he didn't understand the strange feeling he got when he tried to rethink the previous nights occurrences. As far as he could tell, Spork hadn't experienced the same thing he himself had..  
  
Closing one eye, Purple idly poked at the pouch on his stomach for what had to be the millionth time. "..Doesn't feel like I'm full of eggs." His other eye closed, and he let out a sigh, setting the book onto a table. What had happened? And what about that.that..appendage.thing. It belonged to him. He had investigated it once he had the mind to do so, and found that squeezing, clawing, and just generally not being gentle with the thing WASN'T a very good idea. So he figured it was best left alone. He'd have to consult the library later. They might have some information.It couldn't have been too terrible, after all, his Almighty had one. It was just.blue. Instead of violet.  
  
The youth had been terribly twitchy after his experience, and had locked the door quite extensively. Indeed, the armchair was blocking the doorway. He kept puzzling over the events, wondering why his mind had so wandered during his..ah.experience. He couldn't begin to fathom his delusions, or his cries out to his supposed enemy.. Red..Purple felt a slight stir at the very thought of the warrior..That gods damned thing was moving again, itching itself, twisting around in it's pouch. narrowing his eyes he tried to think of situations demeaning to the handsome youth. Loosing at a battle, being blown to bits, charred, eaten alive by a Gnar..Lying out on his bed, looking up at him with those gorgeous crimson eyes, deep red like the sands..Antennae pressed forward to greet his own..  
  
His twin claws swept over the scarlet Taller's form, tracing each delightful curve, sweeping the robes away easily, electing a deep throated purr from the boy. Red gave one of his most charming smiles as he slipped off the scholars own robes, hands roaming quickly over bare flesh, heated.Gasps and moans, closer, and closer, and moving..moving, grinding, pulsing, electric.More.needed more.AH! Gods! Red and purple tendrils moving together, twisting, running up and down the length of one another. Nothing could feel like this.. Give anything to have the closeness, anything for the touch, for.for..AH! _RED_!  
  
The bed could never have been softer. It could have been stone and Purple wouldn't have cared. He was with Red, and that was all he needed, wanted, could have..It felt so right to have him there, claws tracing around the inside of his pouch, making him cry out softly, and emit such an array of noises that one would think he was a starving smeet. Red growled gently, licking down his neck, down his stomach, down to the pouch.to the appen-AH! Purple let out a sharp trill, shuddering heavily as electricity erupted into the room, his vision blanking out once again..A warm feeling of release flooded over him, and his head lolled to the side, staring blankly at the door..  
  
"Mmm..Red..? His Almighty is at the door..I think he wants something..." Indeed. The Almighty Tallest Spork stared calmly, arms crossed, at Purple, who lay sprawled out on the couch, apparently spent. ".Having fun I see." Purple smiled stupidly at his Tallest, nodding in agreement. Spork scowled, and within a second, vaulted over the arm chair, issuing a command for the door to close. Soon looming over the youth, his eyes stayed narrowed. "Taller Scholar Purple..You. Are. Mine. Is this understood?" Purple slowly raised himself up. "Of.course my Almighty..All.Irkens.belong to you.." Spork moved down over the youth, staring into the violet depths of his eyes. "No..You..are..mine. Completely. All of you. Your body, your mind. All of you. I don't expect you to be off in your own FANTASY world, DREAMING of -OTHER- IRKENS!" Purple's antennae shot back, flat against his head as he stared at his Tallest, utterly horrified. "S.ir?!" Spork rose quickly, and pointed.  
  
"Get on the bed." Purple, looked confused, but stood, pausing to begin to close his robes, "No. Forget about that. You aren't going to need them." Blink. Blink. Purple quietly complied, and moved to the bed, only to be roughly shoved into the soft mattress by his Tallest. He felt confusion welling up inside of him as his robe was again removed. This.wouldn't work very well.It wasn't logical! He began to turn around, frozen as one of Spork's armguards connected with the back of his head.it swam. Consumed by dizziness, Purple lay still, feeling his Tallest move atop him. Somewhere, a trigger set off in Purple's brain, telling him this wasn't right... Purple could feel the appendage of his leader, brushing against him, almost poking. It was an odd sensation- Purple screamed.  
  
Every nerve in his body was setting off, his antennae were rigid, he couldn't breathe, he was being smothered, face pressed into the plush pillows of his bed, as his Tallest..his tallest..was..inside.him? Hurt! Terrible pain, feeling sick inside, can't handle the pain, going to break, going to rip apart, Movement, deeper, more PAIN! In out, in out, steady movement, then faster, more frantic, blood, running down his thighs, staining the sheets, sticky black and purple.. Yellow, red, and white electricity flickered through the air, sent out by Purple's antennae. Screams, muffled by apholstry, he couldn't move, couldn't feel anything but the disgusting squirming he felt in his insides. It made him want to die. For the first time in his entire life. Purple thought that death, might be a good thing.  
  
But death refused to come, instead there was only life, horrible mind shattering reality. Full of this painful twisting and squirming thing, probing at his insides. His Tallest was emitting noises, the likes of which Purple had never heard before, and didn't care to hear again to be honest. This was nothing like the electric movements of before. Something, he had to do something. And so he began to struggle beneath the stronger irken, tears escaping his eyes. The pain only intensified as he tried to scramble forword, and Spork applied pressure to his ID Pak. Sucking in a scream, Purple became rigid as his Tallest bit down on the back of his neck, holding him still, letting out a deep throated growl, words muffled around the younger irkens neck, Spork spoke. "You.are.mine." Purple's antennae lay flat against his head, his mind threatening to give out on him. "YOU. ARE. _MINE_!" Pressure applied to his ID Pak, Purple couldn't breathe. "SAY IT!" Purple shook, tears streaming down his face. "I.." He broke into sobs, only receiving a strike to the back of his head.  
  
Spork raised himself up, forcing his appendage deeper into the young Taller's body. "Say it." He demanded again. "I...am..I'm.." "You are? WHO do you belong to?" Purple let out a wail, trying not to choke... The pain was only increasing as his Tallest moved faster, as he felt the electricity that yearned to escape their bodies. "I...am..not." Spork's eyes narrowed.. "Not?" "I.belong to..belong to.." Spork snarled, forcing himself as deep as he could, encouraged by the warm blood that stained him. "WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?!" Explosion- Purple screamed. "RED!"  
  
Head Council-Woman Dran walked quietly down the hall, silently pondering over the turn of events. Her Tallest was obviously possessed by some strange new strain of brainworm. She had heard of instances before, where irkens went mad, constantly desiring the forbidden sense of touch.. It disgusted her to think of what Spork might be doing to the young taller. Sexual nature, was highly frowned apon in the empire. There was no need for it, and it served only to distract from an irkens duties. Families were long gone. Dran glanced at her reflection in one of the many mirrors that Spork, in his vanity insisted be placed in the palace. Soft green skin, features others might consider beautiful. Dark eyes.devoid of dreams and ambitions. "Has my eyes.." She scowled. Why did it matter?  
  
Simple fact determined that it didn't. So what? Irkens had purple eyes. It wasn't an amazing thing..Not like the blue Spork himself carried. With a growl she moved away from the cursed reflection, increasing her speed. Genetics. Irkens didn't have family. What became of the Taller, was not her concern. As long as the Tallest could perform his duties, nothing was wrong.. "If nothing is wrong... Why..why in the name of Slark do I feel so inclined to go against the Almighty's wishes?!" Lost in an internal conversation, Dran didn't see the tall male that stumbled down the hallway in a stupor. Not until she ran into him.  
  
Stumbling backword, Dran's antennae flattened, and she glared angrily at the male in her way. Red only looked at her with a drunken smile.. "H'llo.Cuncil lady.." Eyetwitch. "Whar...whare's Tsp's room?" "..Tsp?" "Praple." She stared blankly at him, heaving a sigh of disgust before pointing down the hall "3rd corridor, seventh room." Red bobbed his head in acknowledgement before stumbling down the hall.  
  
His Almighty Tallest Spork, was just leaving the young Taller's room, as Red wandered down his way..He reguarded Spork with wiggling antennae, confused at the glare he received from his leader, who quickly moved past him. Poking his head into the room, Red's antennae twitched at the heavy scent of blood in the air.Blood and.something else.  
  
Purple lay still, trying to sink into the fabric of the bed, robes clutched tightly around his body. He didn't so much as look up as Red stumbled into the room, and unceremoniously flopped out on the bed beside Purple. "Haaay.Praple. I've.got sumthin ta show you later..but..fer now.." He smiled, and stretched beside Purple, who stared at the ceiling, frozen now in fear. "Yer..sucha prissy thing Purrr..." He stretched out, laying his arm across Purple's chest, not noticing the sharp intake of breath from the youth. "Purr...? I know..I've been..not good..trying to kill you and all..But." Red looked down at him, giving him a goofy smile. "Will you dance with me?" Purple's deadened eyes turned to look into those of his co- taller. "..yes Red..when.I.feel better..maybe I'll dance with you." Red smiled, snuggling up against Purple, who winced as pain shot through his form. "Mmm...Purrrrrr?" Hesitant.. "..Yes, Red?...." "You stink."  
  
He didn't understand, he couldn't remember when they had left the hall, when the soft warmth of his brother's lips capturing his own had stopped, or how they had gotten here.In Son's personal chambers. He had only just come back to reality, and found the chambers rather unsettling.Almost everything was torn, broken in one way or another, and it was a wonder you could see the floor for all the mess here. His brother droned on about the status of the kingdom, pouring wine for Pri and himself.  
  
"Useless minds, peasants, servants, none of them." He paused, regarding his kin.Moving close to Pri, who stared at the torn bed, he brushed his lips across his neck. "Like what you see.?" Pri gave a start, whirling, eyes wide..A heavy blush rose up in his cheeks. "Son..I.should really be getting back to my chambers. I have studies, and the hour is growing late." Tsking, Son handed him his glass of wine. "Don't deny my hospitality brother." "I.I'm not..Son, I just don't feel comfortable..and." Son's bright eyes searched his face, and he shrugged, taking a sip of his own wine. "You'll adjust..I just think it's time we put our differences aside Pri.Why not band together? Think of it..Twin Kings."  
  
Pri lowered his eyelids, taking a deep drink from his cup, savoring the warmth that flowed through him.. "There can never be -two- kings." Son didn't seem discouraged, and slipped his arm around Pri's waist from behind.. "Right then..Then I suppose I'll have to be the empire's only king.." Pri's eyes narrowed, and he glared out to his brother from the side, scowling, even as Son leaned close, lips brushing against his cheek. "I'll be the empire's king Pri, And you.." He laughed gently, downing the rest of his glass and tossing the goblet aside like it was so much rubbish.. "You, can be it's queen."  
  
Pri stood where he was, absolutely still, shock plainly written over his features. His brother laughed again, taking the goblet from his hands, and tossing it across the room, letting the wine stain the floor.Leaning close, he captured his brother in a hungry kiss, and Pri, could find no valid reason to stop him.  
  
As I sit here, writing end comments, I'm not so happily downing a bucket of Peanut Butter 'n Chocolate Icecream. Quite possibly one of the most disgusting concoctions I've ever eaten, (The top being Japanese fried, soft shelled crabs.) Or maybe.Eh. Anyhow, it's very rich, reminds me of someone. Umm. Yeah. So that was the first of the slightly disturbing stuff. I've only got ..a vauge idea of one scene for the next chapter. Seems my brain wants to die on me, encouragement would be nice. I'll share my ice cream. By the way, I've recently re-dubbed myself. No longer just 'Invader Zam', Now, I'm the 'Irken Pop-Tart'. You should hear Lemming's protests to that one.  
  
So.To describe. 'IPT' better.. There are several central parts. Starting with our pastry(Tyce), you add filling, (Purple), then icing, (Zam), and finally, sprinkles!(Kory) There's also a deeper meaning behind Pop-Tart.^ - You figure that one out. Goes GREAT with ..Strawberry..milk. And..pretzels. Questions, Comments, Death Threats, Sob Stories, Relationship Troubles, to Fillerbunny13@hotmail.com  
  
Additional Note: Ah, well, this was added after the uploading of this to FF.net. Where I was told that my authors note were .um.Useless? Well yes. Yes they are useless. And pathetically annoying. But you see, in the authors note, I get to babble on endlessly, and you people usually listen, because I MIGHT say something important. So, I will continue to have useless drivel in the beginning and end of each chapter. And, to answer a statement. Yes. My writing has more detail than most people with so few fictions here on this site, but you see, I've been writing since I was a child, and this is the first time I've ever uploaded something of this nature onto a site like this, not submitting it for publish. I try very hard to give everyone an in-depth look at how my views and my world works, and thusly I put a lot of effort into my stories, instead of just typing out short one-shot thing-ys. .Glad you noticed.  
  
IPT 


	3. Keshan, Irkain, and Irk Itself

Whoa. I've written exactly jack in like.a month? Over? Hell if I know. Um. Well here's chapter three, YAY! I'm honored all of you have been commenting, and apparently like my view of irken anatomy. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside! And I'm also rather surprised, I've gotten more comments on Son & Pri than I ever expected! People are actually curious to see what happens with the two of them. I can't tell you how very special that makes me feel. This chapter may be shorter than the others, when I'm writing this, it's only 5 pages and a paragraph, but I'm not sure if I'll leave it at that, or go for my usual 9 pages. I know at least SOME people want to see what happens, so I may just give you what I have. This was all, surprisingly written in one sitting, In about.Oh. Two hours? *L* I felt bad for being one of those authors that just stops in the middle of everything.  
  
And you know what I find amusing.? I don't even know how this thing is going to end! I've already confused myself. Concerning the IZ elements anyhow. I know easily just how the Keshen empire is going to go. Shout out to TPQ! You reviewed! I love you so much! But you KILLED Red! For this you will suffer GREATLY! *blasts you with cookie dough* .He better come back. Evil Jordine. *loathe* .And to everyone else, thank you again for your kind words, and even your bitching about my grammer.  
  
Yes. I understand the spacing sucks. It was a flaw with the uploading. Don't eat me. And I've taken the suggestion of starting new paragraphs when someone else talks, so that should make it an easier read. I've also added a blaring (Scene Change!) Statement. Which just looks annoying, but you certainly can't miss it.  
  
As usual, all IZ characters are © to Jhonen Vasquez, all Keshen characters are © to Ashley Walker AKA Irken Pop-Tart. Warnings for this chapter, are surprisingly.um.jeez. Actually, I don't think theres any actual sex in this one! *GASP!* I've failed you all! I shall have to commit honorable suicide now.  
  
Read on, and Review, despite the lack of sex.  
  
I now give you,  
  
Black and Blue  
Chapter Third  
IPT  
  
How was this happening? How had one kiss led to -this-? He was laying in the bed of his brother, almost frozen as the other teenager ran his hands up and down, over his chest and shoulders.. His hands were so gentle, so warm and comforting, there was something in their touch that he had never felt before.. This experience was both terrifying, and mystifying.  
  
"You're built so much like a girl Pri..." Looking startled a moment, Pri gazed up into the eyes of his brother-prince. "..I.. -what-?" Son laughed laying down over him, kissing him softly..He pressed himself close, and Pri gasped, his body becoming dangerously tense. The pain of what was to come had already started.. He tried not to cry as Son quickly removed any article of cloth between them, and traced over his face gently. "Shh.It's not so bad Pri.it's the best feeling you can get..You just need to relax..Allright.?"  
  
A command.? Pri could deal with commands, he had been given so many recently. His brother nuzzled at his neck, trailing his tongue across any flesh he found, hands trailing down, gentle hands..Caring hands. Knowing that reproach would come, but not caring..Pri broke down into violent sobs.  
  
(Scene Change!)  
  
Red was asleep..He had been asleep for a good while now, but every so often he shifted, making Purple wonder how deep the state of unconsciousness was. Finally assured that it was stable enough, the violet-eyed taller slipped out from under the warriors grasp, and slowly made his way to the cleansing room.  
  
Laying his robe over a chair, Purple adjusted the temperature of the gel, and slipped quietly into the round tub. Sinking down into the gel, he tried to ease the ache out of his body, willing away the sharp pains in his insides. His eyes drifted shut, and he wished his mind could be emptied of all the things he had seen, all he had felt.  
  
Certainlly this was no normal occurance.if it had been, One would assume they would have been prepared for such in training, but no, none of it had so much as been mentioned. Violence. It involved some sort of domination he assumed, by he didn't really understand why his Tallest would want to dominate him like that, after all, Purple was already his subject, and hier to the empire at that.  
  
He sunk lower in the soft green gel, wondering briefly if he might drown in it, should he stay this way. He let his antennae fall to the sides of his head, resting it back over the edge of the tub, not noticing that Red had long ago woken from his slumber, and stood now, watching him in the doorway.  
  
(Scene Change!)  
  
Never in his young life had he been afraid. He had been cared for, coddled, taught well by his father, raised to be strong, but still retained his charm, and a fair amount of kindness as well. He had received this from his mother, she was a lovely, lovely woman, caring, and so much more loved then Seren himself. She was always a sickly woman however, having Solomon had nearly killed her, and when he was seven, her life simply faded out, like a candle, caught in a draft.  
  
But she had taken one final step, one last influence in Son's young life. Her husband, the Lord of the Rashen empire, had just decimated the country of Irkain. He had burned it to the ground, killed nearly every man, woman, or child. Only a handful of beings were left, for Irkain was a city, and a country that housed all manner of species, many of the beings were humanoid, with the fur, ears, and tails of beasts.  
  
Irkain, from what he knew, or was told by Jessica, the nurse who came to charge after she was spared by the queen, caring for Son, was a cunning kingdom of politics. His father hated it, all it's scholarly ways, and it's backstabbing nature. Irkain was ruled by women, with the king serving only as a figurehead for the state. But the Irkainiens were by no mean a female- dominant society. No, there, every man, woman, or child was equal.  
  
The Irkain also had the possession of magic.Magic was a very dangerous liability, rivaling the technology that the Rashen had. So of course, as was his Lord's nature, when something was not understood, it was destroyed. He had saved Dreezenla, the queen of Irkain, after putting her husband to death, and forcing her to watch as her beloved city burned to the ground.  
  
Several children were spared, Jarren, and a small group of beasts. He knew only the names of two. Yuurei, a witch, and her mate, Acid. They lived, actually, from what he knew, down in the palace dungeons. Jessica was Dreezenla's right-hand, her most trusted lady, and with her, came he whom she claimed was her son. At the time he first saw him, Son could, and would always remember how he could never forget such a beautiful little girl. He had proposed to her the instant he set eyes on her, as the former Queen of Irkain stared on, Jessica smiled, and his father looked rather appauled.  
  
The small girl, only five years old, with sparkling eyes of ice blue, and long tresses of silver and ash blonde hair, had blinked at him in confusion.. She stood up tall, surprising Son, as females usually bowed, and nodded curtly. ".I will marry you..But first, you must know..This means we will be equals, and I will rule with you one day." Son of course, being seven, had simply agreed. She had smiled, seeming satisfied as she brushed her lovely hair behind her shoulders, shaking her head, eyes laughing, ".And I'm a boy."  
  
Of course, after his imbarassment, he had lept at the younger boy, bent on tearing him apart, or at least breaking a limb. After a good scrabbling, during which the adults were too startled to really say anything, the two of them reached an understanding. Nither was going to best the other.  
  
Pri was quietly adopted into the Rashen family, as he had once been the prince of Irkain, he was now one of what were effectionately called the twin princes of the empire. Though, he and Son, truly looked nothing like one another. Over the years, Pri had only seemed to grow more femmenine, attracting the eyes of many would-be suitors, who of course, were less than thrilled that the lovely princess, was less of a woman than they expected.  
  
He and Pri had made a game of it over the years, the count had gone up to fifty-three now. Of course, growing up together, the two of them had acted, quite like the brothers they were portrayed as, and no-one argued when Son began to cast his eyes the way of the other prince.. But he had done so only after Pri had begun to distance himself from him. He would fall ill frequently, not leave his room for days.  
  
In honesty, Son had not seen his brother prince for three days before the evenings event. And now, with Pri in his arms, broken down and sobbing, for no reason Son could see, he was afraid. He had done something wrong perhaps.? No, of course not. He knew exactly what he was doing, he was quite good at it from what one would hear about the walls of the palace. But here his brother was fallen to tears at his mere touch.  
  
He held the other young man close, gently running fingers through his hair, as he shook, trying almost it seemed, to curl up on himself. Son brushed the bangs away from his brother's eyes, wanting to comfort him.. The lighting in the room seemed to flicker, as the worry made the effects of the night's wine waver. He could see in the dim lighting, the trace of pain.. Over Pri's right brow, his back, his shoulders, chest, arms.everywhere.barely visible, healing bruises..  
  
Prisene was not openly violent. Prisene did not pick fights with anyone. Should he need, he would solve the situation quietly with politics, later slipping the nessacary poison, or keen blade to the offender. There was no way his brother had received these injuries in any battle, he would have known. An anger swelled up within Son's heart, as he pulled Pri closer to his chest, resting his chin on the top of the other boy's head, and keeping him in a protective embrace.. He would find out why, and who had done this to his Prisene. To his brother..to his love. And they would -suffer-.  
  
(Scene Change!)  
  
Dran gazed in silence over the reports on the table before her, trying to ignore the sounds of Spork's obvious irritation. She had no need to hear about his exploits into the uncommon territory of irken sexual nature, frankly, the lot of it absoloutely disgusted her. She wished for nothing more than peace, as she struggled to carry out her daily tasks, yet still, his words drilled through her antennae like knives.  
  
"Cannot believe the impertinence of that BOY! He bit me! He actually _BIT_ me!" Dran glanced up from her paperwork, eyes resting on Spork's bandaged claws. She wisely however, stayed silent, and her Lord continued on, "And I was only dressing him! I could have killed him for his dissobediance, his struggles against me, but I let him LIVE! I spared him! The ungrateful little chisri!"  
  
Dran's eyes widened slightly..She had never heard the Almighty resort to calling anyone such a name. She shifted in her seat, folding her hands in front of her on the table. ".My lord..Any irken will most certainly put up a struggle, should you approach them in a way they perceive as hostile.You have told me, exactly how you..punished. the young Taller for his wandering mind." She shuddered, and wished to all the gods that the image could be erased from her head. "I am sure, that after his punishment, even the lightest touch, as usual, would certainly be seen as a threatening jesture."  
  
Spork whirled around, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the female who watched him with empty eyes.Empty, save for the well masked disgust. But Spork had always prided himself on catching the unknown, and her displeasure only caused him to smile. "Dran..My dear woman.. You are, as usual, correct.." He turned, clasping his hands behind his back. "This is why you yourself have not perished for your own misgivings."  
  
Spork quietly moved to a wall, gazing out over a star map. ".Soon Dran..Soon the Massive will be ready once more, Miyuki's dream will be a reality..We will take hold of all the races of the known universe, and the species for an eternity to come will learn to fear the name of Spork..The name of the Irken Empire.."  
  
Dran remained still, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.. ".And the smeetlings my lord? What part do the two of them serve, if for more than your entertainment? If you are not careful, if you break the Purple Taller, you will no longer have your lovely toy, with eyes such as mine.And the Red Taller.? What of him? He certainly won't submit to you, should you choose that path.."  
  
Spork nodded, considering the advisor's words. "True..Perhaps I should be less harsh on my new..consort." He smiles back at Dran, eyes cruel. "Toy..is such a strong, harsh word.." Looking away again, back to the star map. "And Red..He poses a difficult problem..Even without his knowing, he stands in my way.I do not think, my dearest lady, that that will be the path I take..I believe instead.our red-eyed friend will have to be..disposed of."  
  
(Scene Change!)  
  
Our red-eyed friend, knowing nothing of his Tallest's intentions, cared only at the moment, for the irken he was quietly observing. He had since moved into the room, standing a ways away from the bath, watching with empty eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his instincts were warring.  
  
He say this other male as a threat, a danger to his power, his ability to rule the empire as he was intended to do. This arrogant scholar, who usually prided on showing him at any given time, just how much he knew that Red didn't. He had tried, more than a fare share of times to kill the other, but the violet eyed male had always managed to escape.. Luck. ..Violet eyes.what sort of male had violet eyes anyhow? That shade was a female's color, it should never be in the eyes of a future Tallest.  
  
They were lovely though..Really the most beautiful eyes Red had ever seen. Wise, reserved, stately..And beneath it, cunning, dangerous. Passionate. Indeed, the Purple Taller had a passion for everything he did, and it intrigued Red to no end. He could find himself simply observing the other boy, curious to see where his excitement would lead him.  
  
Purple had, Red assumed, a very patient nature. He tolerated things quite well, and if forced too, Red might find himself admitting that Purple might actually make a fair Tallest someday.Not that he would have that chance. Red would be better. Red -was- better. But still, sometimes Red had to wonder what exactly might happen should that patience run thin.Should someone push the gentle creature too far, and bring out the caged beast.  
  
Purple shifted slightly, a soft whimper escaping him..Red had no idea what possessed him to, but before he had a chance to stop himself, he was beside Purple, behind him, brushing a hand gently across his fallen antennae, providing a gesture of comfort. This did nothing to comfort Taller Purple, needless to say.  
  
Eyes snapping open, Purple let out a startled yell, jumping back against the cool metal of the tub. "YOU!" He shrieked, pulling his legs up against his chest, though he was quite safe, hidden in the gel.  
  
Red smiled coyly, bobbing his head in acknowledgement. "Me. So glad you haven't forgotten." He watched the violet eyes, wide with fear for a moment, before looking back to the door. ".Your room is a mess Tsp. I would have expected it from someone stemming from my end of the academy, but yours? Never. I would have thought a scholar like you would be..would be..ah.exceptionally.um.clean-like!"  
  
".Immaculate.?" Purple offered softly.. Red shot him a look, but nodded. Purple lost his gaze in the air, unable to bring himself to further the conversation.. Red however, wasn't one to let silence reign.  
  
"And you had the Almighty visiting you? Even I would have cleaned up for THAT." He blinked as he saw Purple grimace at the mention of Spork. He didn't understand why that would bring such a reaction.. ".Are you going to sit in there all day then.?"  
  
Purple closed his eyes. ".Are you going to stand here and stare at me for that long.?" Red huffed, and stood, making his way out the door. He would be polite.just once, though silently, a small voice in the back of his mind began questioning exactly what Taller Purple would look like without his robes, skin glistening with cleansing gel.  
  
(Scene Change!)  
  
Dreezenla had been summoned to Solomon's personal chambers, on immediate response status, by a young maid, who seemed all too frightened of delivering the request. The aging woman's tired blue eyes reflected her displeasure at being roused from her chambers at such an hour. But still clad in her night-dress, a cloak around her shoulders, she came to the heavy wooden door, knocking lightly.  
  
To her surprise, the door was answered almost instantly, by someone she had not expected to see in all her years here. The young girl had filled out, becoming a lovely woman, with long blue hair and bangs, done up brightly..Her fur was white, with deep violet markings, and her tail was long and brush-like, flitting about her feet. She wore a simple top, and a pair of pants, dressing unlike most females in the kingdom.  
  
Beyound Acid, Dreezenla could see the female Hoshiki's mate, with her long clawed fingers, piercing red eyes hidden behind dark mossy hair, great bushy tail laid up over the bed, her fur a yellow and white.. She was looking over Pri, who had been, quite obviously, haphazardly dressed, and clearly was now under the influence of some of Yuurei's potions.  
  
Solomon himself stood on the other side of the bed, casting dark looks at the Hoshiki women. Dreezenla knew he didn't trust the witch, or her whoring mate, and she wondered briefly why he had summoned the two. ".Will you tell me, my prince, what has happened to your brother.? Why you have summoned the likes of me.? Of these two.?"  
  
Solomon's gaze was dark. "Prisene.reacted badly to my.advances..Someone has been taking advantage of the prince.." Yuurei scoffed suddenly, shaking her head, but remaining silent, as Acid peered at Son incredulously, as she spoke, Son was reminded of just how much he hated the woman.  
  
"You mean you hadn't noticed before? The limping, the bruising, the pain in his eyes, in his heart? Are you that blind to the misery of your kin? Your soul-bond that weak? I thought-" She was cut off as Dreezenla lay a hand on her shoulder, then moved quietly to the bedside, examining the youngest prince.  
  
His eyes were wide and wild, frantic and full of a fear The Lady Dree had not seen in years. She had seen it once before however. In the eyes of her husband as he died, as he watched his children and Queen taken from him.As his beloved home burned to the ground. Shuddering at the memory, she closed her eyes.. ".He may be lost.his spirit, I fear, is broken..His body is only now beginning to catch up."  
  
Son growled, daring the elder woman, the former queen to say more. "He will be -fine-. This witch. Prisene trusts her. She will help him, heal him.." Yuurei shook her head gently, a soft frown set on her muzzle.  
  
"If his soul is lost, there is nothing my magic can do to save him.He has been suffering like this for nearly a year now..And none have been able to stop it." Dree looked taken aback once more, shaking her head slowly..  
  
"Seren.." She growled, the voice pooling out of her mouth, and staining like blood on her lips. Son whirled his head to look at the withering woman, noticing for the first time, the soft silver of her fading hair, the light color of her blue eyes..The features of her face, so familiar to him. So familiar..Even though she looked tired and worn, Son could easily see the resemblance..And for the first time, a member of the Keshen knew the secret of Irkain.  
  
The king had been destroyed, along with his people, snuffing out the hope of it's memory remaining. The queen had been sent to suffering, assurance given that she would never produce an hier. No one had thought to question the meek lady Jessica, to ask why her sharper features, her ebony hair, and green eyes were not reflected in her son.Why his ears had the points evident in the almost elven species. No. Why would Jessica, who had been spared, ever admit that her only child, her Prisene..was truely the prince he was labeled to be? But no prince of Keshen. No. The true hier to the Irkain legacy.  
  
Oh. Wow. That was all dramatic & stuff, wasn't it then? I'm ending this at whatever page it is now, because I'm tired as hell, and it's almost seven AM. SEVEN AM! LOOK WHAT YOU PEOPLE ARE DOING TO ME! I COULD HAVE BEEN SNOGGING MY LEMMING! ..Or.um.looking pathetic, wanting to be snogged. .Pashing would be good too. But.Reguardless. Fear the use of new characters! Fear it like you should! Tremble and wonder where the hell this story line is going, because I'm not quite sure.  
  
Read & Review, send questions my way, I'll answer them surely.  
IPT 


End file.
